Fight
by losingcontrol92
Summary: So you say "Okay" and she thinks you've given in so easily, but she gave you exactly what you wanted. - OneShot-3x1


**A/N: Just a quick one shot inspired by the first episode of the season. Clearly we have some promising stuff to come this summer! **

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Fight**

You want to see her, just to remind her that you're here. You're waiting for her to fight for you, to show her that she missed you just as much as you missed her these past three months. 'Cause god knows you missed her. Every ache or jolt of pain only reminded you of the precious moments when you actually had her, when she was all yours. You asked her to be normal with you and she said yes. But it didn't matter because she left anyway. She ran away, again. It shouldn't matter that some pristine white shirt had told her to stay away; she should have fought for you.

But it doesn't dismay the fact that you want to see her right now; that you need to see her right now. So that's what you're doing. You hitch the small backpack beneath your left arm, grasping on to the large suitcase whilst you're right grips on to the large wooden paddle. You can't help but smirk at the idea that only McNally would bring these home as souvenirs.

You finally reach condo 406 and you knock on the door with the rounded end of the paddle, still juggling the backpack and suitcase in the other hand. You can hear the gentle padding of her feet against the laminate flooring and you're instantly taking back to hearing her creeping along the floor of your UC apartment in the middle of the night. You shake the smile from your face before hearing the rustling of her hand against the door lock.

The door gently eases open and now you're lost. You have no idea why you're here. You're meant to be angry, to stand your ground - this time it should be her fighting for you. So you stick the paddle in front of you, indicating for her to step out of the way as you jostle the baggage in your arms. You walk into the room, carefully keeping your gaze away from her and instead you take your first glimpse at her new home whilst finally ridding yourself of her baggage.

You know you should say something; she needs to know she's still in the wrong; that she isn't forgiven yet. So you babble any nonsense you can, coldly "Your stuff was in my truck, I…uh…threw it in after the accident, I didn't know if you needed something for tomorrow."

Your eyes quickly glance over her. Her ahir is shifting into waves as it dries, her flannel pyjamas hanging from her hips, the tight black vest top hugging her curves. You can't help but morph the image back into the morning at the UC apartment, her hair swept up into a messy bun and your robe tightly wound around her body. You crave it now and seeing her so relaxed, finally freed of any burdens it urging the desire to take hold of her. And now you know it's time to go. Once more glance at her and you're done for.

You attempt to make your way back to the door, but her hands fly up in front of you, the paddle firmly in her grip.

"Sam please, just.."

You can't take this, you need to get out and so you try to step forward again.

"Stay please..."

It's creeping on top of you now, weighing you back; but you fight to put another stop forward.

"Please, Stay" she pleads slightly more forcefully, and your hold on yourself begins to waver.

"Look..."

You know this is it, if you don't leave now you're not getting out of here so you step one more stubborn foot forward and her petite hands fly to your chest, pushing gently against you.

"Sam, don't! Just hear me out."

So you stay, taking a step back you stand firmly with your arms crossed. You can hear her out, but she isn't forgiven yet.

"I'm sorry...I know I said yes, I meant yes. Look…I thought about you every day. I… I missed you every single day."

And your shield begins to weaken against the blows, she missed you. It wasn't just you feeling that for three months, she had felt it too.

"I don't know if what I did was the right thing, but I did it."

She looks determined yet pleading, her eyes scanning your face.

"C'mon we finally have the chance to actually start over. Not even to start over, but to start."

Your scan her face and there's no other answer you can give but "Okay."

You turn with a small smirk on your face; you know you've left her stood bewildered. She thinks you've just caved, given into her so easily and you may have. But she gave you exactly what you wanted, she fought for you. She may not have fought the suspension or the white shirts, but she fought for you stay, fought for you start over, to start. That's all you needed; you couldn't be the only one in the relationship ready and willing to fight for it. You both need to want it, and now you know she's just as ready to fight as you are.


End file.
